Problem: Ben did 29 more sit-ups than Emily around noon. Emily did 60 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ben do?
Answer: Emily did 60 sit-ups, and Ben did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $60 + 29$ sit-ups. He did $60 + 29 = 89$ sit-ups.